


After Glow (And Glow, And Glow)

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Multi, Orgy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Они устроили оргию, и теперь Тони собирается повести себя как взрослый человек.





	After Glow (And Glow, And Glow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Glow (And Glow, And Glow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405240) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



— Как так получилось? — размышляет Наташа вслух, и Тони выныривает из сна ровно настолько, чтобы поднять голову, откинуться назад и посмотреть на нее.  
  
Наташа устроилась в гнезде из подушек и одеял сразу возле Брюса, который явно находится в глубокой отключке и, скорее всего, пробудет там гораздо дольше остальных. На колени Наташе примостил голову Клинт, а Пеппер свернулась клубочком вокруг ее бедер.  
  
Чтобы поднять голову и откинуться назад, приходиться использовать в качестве опоры Стива, Недвижимую Глыбу, но это ничего: тот приятно пахнет и ерзает во сне, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
— Наверное, это я виноват, — говорит Тони. Наташа закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты хочешь не обвинений, а благодарностей, — замечает она.  
  
— Ну да, когда мне удается затащить столько красивых людей в свою постель, обычно хочу, — отвечает Тони.  
  
— Почему вы разговариваете? — требовательно спрашивает лежащий позади Стива Сэм.  
  
— Она первая начала, — оправдывается Тони.  
  
— Почему он разговаривает? — спрашивает Сэм у Наташи. — Опять?  
  
Тони фыркает, однако выбирается из уютной груды тел, которую устроил себе из Стива, Брюса и некоторых частей Тора, в свою очередь использующего вместо подушки живот одного семидесятилетнего наемного убийцы, и подползает к Наташе, чтобы продолжить разговор, никого не тревожа.  
  
— Привет. — Он нежно прикусывает ее за шею. — Нервничаешь?  
  
— Я не нервничаю.  
  
— Ерунда, все нервничают.  
  
Она отбрасывает волосы на плечи, чтобы они не лезли ему в лицо.  
  
— Мне просто любопытно. Мне интересны люди в целом. Как девять человек могут оказаться в одной постели?  
  
— Ну, началось все с того, что я собрал очень большую кровать в надежде, что так и произойдет, — бормочет Тони. — Остальное — химия и одиночество.  
  
— Как грустно.  
  
— И да, и нет. Все ищут тепла, того, кто их понимает, и в нашем случае таких оказалось восемь разных человек.  
  
— Все еще грустно.  
  
— Может быть, но подумай сама — я только что проснулся с моим лучшим другом и Капитаном Америкой, а ты до сих пор обнимаешь мою девушку, и даже наш угрюмый однорукий бандит больше не кажется таким несчастным. Все любят всех, и — это важно — любят меня.  
  
Наташа поднимает руку и чешет ему голову.  
  
— Нарциссист.  
  
— Не буду спорить.  
  
— Все будет хорошо? — спрашивает она, и на мгновение кажется совсем юной — собственно, так и есть. Тони вспоминает, что вообще-то годится ей в отцы. Мысль жутенькая, но, как ни крути, теперь он обязан держаться, вести себя как взрослый человек и всячески выражать уверенность.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — он целует ее в щеку. — Не волнуйся. Ты же меня знаешь. Даже если не будет, я сделаю так, что рано или поздно все поверят, что все хорошо.  
  
— Какое счастье, что ты не злодей, — сонно бормочет Пеппер.  
  
— Доброе утро, солнышко, — отзывается Тони и перегибается через Наташу, чтобы поцеловать ее в бедро. — Подвинуться?  
  
— Да. Твоя задница упирается мне в лицо, к тому же, Стив, похоже, замерз, иди его обними.   
  
Тони оборачивается к Стиву — и да, тот смотрит на них этими своими огромными грустными голубыми глазами. К его спине прилип Сэм, к голове коленками прижимается Баки Барнс, однако остается еще целый участок никем не обнимаемого гладкого тела. Тони перебирается через Брюса, хватает одеяло и тянет Стива к себе, утыкая лицом в шею и накрывая их обоих с головой.  
  
— Ну сущие дети, — с нежностью произносит он. Стив обхватывает его за талию обеими руками. — Все здорово, успокойся. Психовать и быть неуверенным в себе — моя роль.  
  
— С каких пор ты мной командуешь? — интересуется Стив, но Тони чувствует, что он улыбается.  
  
— В этой кровати я всеми командую, — отвечает Тони. Стив слегка расслабляется. Может, он просто ждал, чтобы кто-нибудь ему сказал, что здесь ему командовать необязательно.  
  
Тони слышит, как Пеппер что-то шепчет Наташе и Клинту, наверняка их успокаивая, чувствует, как постепенно расслабляется рядом Стив. Позади мягко похрапывает Брюс, за спиной Стива в тон ему храпит Сэм, под локтем Тони лежит горячий как печка Тор, развалившийся на Баки. За последние несколько часов Тони кончил как минимум дважды и довел до оргазма еще пятерых, и вообще вел себя как Взрослый Ответственный Человек, так что заслужил передышку. Потому что жизнь может быть куда хуже, а вот лучше, чем сейчас, уже вряд ли будет.  
  
Тони закрывает глаза, счастливо вздыхает, зарывается поглубже в одеяло и засыпает.


End file.
